The Perfect Scene
by Lizziginne
Summary: Nikki has to speak to Harry about something. Birthday fic for Chloe. H/N ridiculously fluffy one shot


**AN – Hi everyone! This is a little fic that began bugging me a while ago so I have written it up for a little (day late birthday present for Chloe! :) So happy belated birthday Chloe and enjoy the random fluff I have written, which probably will have typos because it has been typed when I really should probably be asleep! **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, all belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**The Perfect Scene**

Nikki looked across the lab. Her lover was sitting at the workbench. It was where he had been sitting for the past two hours. Just searching for the cause of the young man's death under the microscope.

It was a particularly nasty case involving a serial killer who introduced disease in to his victims and watched them die slowly. He'd failed his first two years as a doctor, cracked under the pressure supposedly. He introduced diseases which couldn't be passed on and he always visited the body between them dying and the police or a relative finding them. He left a note on each body. Explaining his story, his reasoning for picking that victim and giving some idea of what the team should be looking for.

The thing was, as yet, they hadn't caught him. And that was what was what really bothered Harry. He wanted to get this man, how could anyone, especially a medical professional do this? It was one of the worst cases they had worked on in a long time. The victims ranged in age from a 7 year old girl in care to a 95 year old war veteran. There had varied in all aspects, from all different walks of life, ethnicity, religion. There was absolutely no pattern.

Harry was passionate about this case above all others, he was enraged at how someone with a medical degree could do this! How could anyone, let alone a qualified doctor, hurt people in this way? It hadn't helped that this latest victim had left his 6 months pregnant girlfriend behind, how anyone could do this, he couldn't understand.

Nikki ran her hand over her stomach, She couldn't be much more than a month along. She'd yet to tell Harry, she had only found out herself a week ago. The relationship between the pair of them only 8 months old and still secret from their boss. She was scared of how he would react. Both Leo to the relationship and Harry to the prospect of becoming a father.

They had agreed to wait until they'd been together a year to tell Leo. Almost worried that it was possible that they would fall apart, stop loving one another. But by a year Nikki would be 5 months pregnant and most certainly showing by then.

She thought that telling him at work was probably the best idea, he couldn't get that angry at work without alerting Leo. Leo always knew when the pair had disagreed or spoken seriously about something.

* * *

Nikki realised she had been sat just staring at him for the best part of half an hour. Just considering everything.

"Harry?" No reply.

"Harry? Can I talk to you quickly?" She tried again. He looked over this time. Over his shoulder he smiled that crooked smile that somehow made her melt a little inside.

"Come with me to the lockers quickly, I need to get something" He nodded in agreement.

The pair walked hand in hand to the lockers, he felt incredibly protective of her after this horrific case, not wanting her out of his sight. It helped that Leo was at a crime scene and had been gone for about an hour. This meant that Harry could act like they were a couple for a few hours, not having to hide from their boss.

It was something they had agreed the first night. To not tell Leo. Harry was starting to regret that decision. He loved her, he wanted to be with her all the time and not have to hide form one of their closest friends.

They reached the locker room in a comfortable silence. Just being together was enough for them. Nikki opened her locker and grabbed her rather large bag out. Rummaging through it she found the two things she was looking for.

The plain box she gave to Harry.

"This is for you." She said, herself taking a multivitamin tablet she had forgotten to take that morning in her out of her flat. It was Harry's fault really, he had joined her for her shower, had he not she would have been perfectly on time, if not early!

Nikki looked at him with expectant eyes as he just stared at the box, just a little confused.

It was the same box he had given Nikki her new necklace in. After six months of being together he had wanted to treat her, to really show her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. So he bought her a locket, a beautiful locket. It was gold, heart shaped and had the tiniest little butterfly engraved in to it. Inside were two pictures, the first of Nikki and her Mum in South Africa. The second was a lovely photo Leo took of the pair of them the day he got his MBE.

Behind the photo of Harry and Nikki was an inscription. It read "_Nikki, the woman I love, my heart is forever yours" _the first time Nikki read it she had burst in to tears and it was all she could do to tell him how much she adored him.

Harry was curious as to why she was giving him this box. It couldn't contain the necklace, returning it to him, she was still wearing it proudly around her neck.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She whispered, the air seemed thick with tension. She seemed almost scared of his response.

"What... I mean... why are you giving me this box?" Harry replied, still ever so slightly worried it was her way of returning his heart to him and saying she didn't want him anymore.

"You gave me something very special in it, so I'm giving you something special back." She fingered her necklace, obviously very nervous.

Harry slowly, carefully opened the box, still a little afraid of what he might find inside. Opening it he found whatever his surprise was wrapped in tissue paper, Nikki had gone all out for it.

Tearing off the tissue paper, his heart stopped momentarily. Realising what it was. He looked again, closer this time just to be certain he'd seen it properly. He looked at Nikki, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Is this real?"

"_No I got it out of the bin... _of course it's bloody real, Harry!" her voice dripping with sarcasm. Entirely unsure whether his reaction was good or bad.

"So... so... I'm going to be a... Daddy?" He stuttered, Nikki nodded, knowing that if she spoke her voice would shake and Harry would see how scared she was.

Harry's next move surprised Nikki, she expected him to either tell her they should have been more careful or just stare at her blankly. But he didn't, he kissed her.

He pulled her in to his arms and kissed her passionately, his arms snaked around her waist, one hand resting softly on her stomach. He had her pushed up against the lockers, in such a way that he could kiss her forever. She tasted beautiful, he thought, he never wanted not to kiss her.

A mixture of "I love you'"s and "We're having a baby"'s were whispered as the continued to kiss, the time passed, they had no concept of how long they had been in the changing room at all.

* * *

The next thing, other than each other, that they were aware of was another voice, quite a loud other voice in the room with them.

"What is going on?" The last person they had expected to see was Leo, he only left and hour or so ago, didn't he?

The pair broke apart, and Harry spun around, still holding Nikki, causing her to wobble slightly and stumble over her feet and fall to the floor, dragging Harry with her.

Nikki laughed first, a small giggle bursting out. And then she was giggling full on like a small child given laughing gas! Harry couldn't help but join in and the next thing they knew they were both in hysterics on the floor.

After finally calming down, Leo asked again what he had walked in on.

"We have some news for you." Nikki told him, he gave them a withering look as if to say that he'd already worked it out, that he wasn't oblivious.

"We are having a baby" Harry said in a very matter of fact tone. Leo blinked.

"Ummmm... What? "Leo gaped at them, he had figured they were together about 3 months previously, but had been waiting for them to tell him. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm about a month pregnant, so Harry and I are having a baby in about 8 months time." Leo just looked blankly at them. Trying to take it all in.

He explained that he knew they were together, causing embarrassed looks between the couple. And then he said he'd walked in to the changing room and seen them kissing, left them alone, came back half an hour later when they still haven't returned and that was when he spoke up!

* * *

7 months, 2 weeks, 5 days and 11 hours later, little Lucy Marie Cunningham was born. She had Nikki's eyes and Harry's mop of hair. Her parents, exhausted, passed her over to her Uncle, and godfather, Leo.

If someone had taken a picture in that moment, when they looked at it they would have seen a little family, The perfect scene.

* * *

**Please review, they really make my day, and after the awful week I've had so far... :P**

**Love Lizzi**

**xxxx**


End file.
